


This probably could have worked better.

by RubyPhoenix



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic, Multiverse, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyPhoenix/pseuds/RubyPhoenix
Summary: Two young vigilante teams from different universes meet.It goes as well as you'd expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while and it took me a few more hours than usual to write it.  
Don't worry, it's not a one shot, it'd be a pretty crappy one if it was.  
02/10/19

The team had just finished up a mission, it was an exhausting one but it had gone well. Being recently formed hdn't helped their chances but they always did try. With only 7 members, it could be a bit difficult.

"Zatanna?" M'gann called out, she felt the need to check on the girl after what happened to her father.

_"deal em ot eht eciov!_" M'gann heard from far away. And soon enough, she saw Zatanna.

"Hey!" Zatanna said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," M'gann said. "I just wanted to see if you're alright?" Zatanna's smile seemed to fade,

"I'm alright."

"You know, " The green-skinned girl said, "we're here for you, we're all friends. I'm not sure if this will help you but sometimes when I'm bored, I try to cook, it helps. To distract you I mean."

"Thanks," Zatanna said.

"No problem! Speaking of cooking, I have to check out my cookies!" M'gann said.

"Have fun," Zatanna said awkwardly.

The girl smiled and then waved and went to check on the treats. Zatanna sighed. M'gann was right, the team was there for her. But she still felt miserable, it was her fault what happened to her father. She wasn't really a fan of cooking so there was only one thing to do. She had to practice spells, she could always improve. Finding a quiet place, Zatanna sat down sighed.

She eyed her book of spells. _"Gnirb em eht koob_!" She yelled.

It didn't budge.

She frowned, did she have to be specific with what she summoned? Zatanna assumed since the book was the closest of the object and the closest book in her vicinity that it would come to her but that wasn't the case. She grabbed her notebook, and begun to write,

_Summoning a specific object- specific command?_

Her father would probably be able to summon objects easily. She wasn't him though. Someone knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked."

Robin stuck his head out. "Hey, Zee," he said wearily from the door, "You doing alright?"

Zatanna wanted to sigh. Was everyone so concerned with her well-being?

She appreciated it but she was busy. "I'm alright." She replied.

He nodded, "Well, Wally brought some table top games and the whole team is playing, you want to join?"

She smiled but still said, "Sorry, no. I've got to finish my work here." She gestured to the scattered papers and books.

"Okay, just join us after you finish." He paused, "If you want." He added, and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Zatanna said, “Thank you.” 

Robin smiled but didn’t say anything, simply giving a little wave. Once he left, she sighed and continued her work. So she had to be specific with her magic?

That was a given for things like a book or multiple objects that were the same, but she had always assumed it would get the closest object instead of nothing. But that wasn't the case, surprisingly. Back to step one.

It seemed summoning spells were going to be especially difficult but it had to get down. She glanced at her notes. _Summoning the team._

Ah yes, her dilemma. She couldn't just summon 'the team'. There are multiple things that went by team, sports teams, actual teams, it was too vague of a term. And it didn't help they didn’t even have a name. There was no way to work with that.

She had to be creative, then. She grabbed her pen and began to write.  
_Team of justice._  
_Justice Jr? No that would be stupid._  
_Young Justice_

That.

That might work.

They were an extension of the Justice league, they were heroes and they were the only teenage vigilant team she knew of. She shouldn't summon them _now_, they were busy but this was too much of an opportunity to pass of. Did her father do spells like this? She wasn't sure. Ready or not, she had to try one of them.

_“Nommus gnuoy ecitsuj!”_

“The hell?” she heard a voice say.

Zatanna looked around.

...

This was definitely not her team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out dimension travel isn't as common as you'd think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited! This was terrible, changed the formatting and I added a more lines, Oh god, my dialogue was terrible, I haven't changed it though, sadly. I've just changed the formating to make it more readable.

“Young Justice” looked around. They seemed very confused, this was not great.

Zatanna panicked, “_Ekam gnuoy ecitsuj peels!_” she yelled.

They immediately seemed to fall asleep.

She started pacing around the room. They had weird clothes, were they some kind of band? Or maybe cosplayers? Some eccentric high schoolers? Wait, did she just kidnap some random teenagers? This was not great. But Zatanna couldn't just make them sleep forever, she had to face the consequences.

She sighed, “_Ekam gnuoy ecitsuj ekaw_.”

They all seemed to wake, one even yawning.

“I’m sorry.” She said before they could say anything.

They all just stared.

“Explain.” Said the boy with an R-symbol and cape, capey as she dubbed him

This would be troublesome to explain, she couldn’t really give away too many details but then again they were just teenagers.

“I work with the justice league and a young group that name will not be disclosed,” she said, having to be careful. “when I wanted to summon them with magic I called them young justice, you can assume why. But I got you guys instead. This is probably a lot to take in. I realize you probably have questions.”

It was a lot, especially if they didn’t know about magic, that would be difficult to explain, although she could always default to meta-human powers or something.

The group seemed to have a wide array of emotions from confused to vaguely annoyed.

“You don't recognize us?” Wonder Women shirt asked.

Zatanna shook her head.

“One question,” Capey said, “Have you heard of the Teen Titans?”

“No.”

"That settles that. You said it was a summoning spell, right?" He said, "Team, I don't believe we're in our universe anymore.”

The group looked around, wearily. Zatanna just stood, stunned.

Capey spoke, “You work with the league. Please tell me they have protocols for different universes or universe hopping?”

She didn’t say anything.

“Uh, do you understand?” Superman symbol said.

“Yes,” Zatanna said slowly, “I understand.”

“That’s good.” Said Capey, relived.

“I understand” she said, “that you have all faced a bad injury.”

“Wait, what?”

“You have possible faced a concussion or something worse.”

“We’re telling the truth!”

“You expect me to believe,” she started, “are from another universes, you random teenagers with no proof.”

“Well when you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous.”

“You aren't helping, Cissie!”

“No names in the field!”

“We're in another universe!"

Capey sighed, “Do you have a Kid flash or Robin in this universe?”

“Yes.” She said, unsure of how this was relevant, and was he still on about the other universe thing?

“Are they by any chance called Barry Allen or Wallace West?”

Zatanna gaped. She didn’t know who Barry was, but Kid Flash was definitely Wally, but only the team, the league and his family should know that, she also didn't think he was the type to just give away his identity at least not to just give it away.

"How do you know that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zatanna, she's so confused.  
But poor YJ, they just want to go home.  
Also Capey isn't the best nickname for Robin, sorry Tim.  
Tim asked if the Teen Titans exist because he already suspected they weren't in their universe, because  
1\. Summoning spell  
2\. They're the only young vigilante group by young justice, it makes no sense for Zatanna to have confused them with another Team, especially if she works with the league.  
He also considered Wally or Barry being a kid flash because different universe so like who knows.  
Her reaction to the question meant in was one of the 2 so it had to be a different universe because by that time with a young vigilante group, the Teen Titans had a name and didn't have a magic user that was Zatanna.


End file.
